The new kids
by Narwhal-Riding-Alien
Summary: Graye is a normal, tempered girl who tends to stress out. When she's given a mysterious note, she is taken on an incredible journey into the Pokemon universe! Her personality quickly changes into that of a happy-go-lucky girl with the help of Gold, Crystal and a little bit of Silver. But everything isn't just fun and Sunfloras, evil's rising, and only five kids can save the world!
1. prologue

**NRA: hey guys, I felt like I should post more stories, so here's a Pokemon special fanfic!**

**yeah, I know it's short, but this is just the prolouge! the chapters will be much longer than this!  
**

* * *

It's after class for a high school, and the last day of it too. As a tradition, the teens dress up in costumes for the last day, and now ghouls and ghosts are pouring out of the doors. A teacher who dressed up as a hobo hides in a dumpster and scares kids as they walk by. A girl with dark purple hair walks by said dumpster and when the hobo jumps out, she doesn't even flinch.  
"Aw, come on kid, have some end of school spirit!" said the hobo/teacher. The girl just walks away without responding.  
"Weird kid..." mumbles the teacher as he buries himself in trash again.  
"Hey, Graye!" shouts some boys, running and waving at the girl with purple hair. "Where's your costume? Weren't you chosen to be a cat? I wanted to see that!" laughed the boys as they remembered how the costumes were chosen, this girl was chosen to be a kitty, one of those things with a leotard and cat ears.  
The girl threw them a death glare and continued walking, leaving the boys confused and in her dust.  
She came to the street, and took out a piece of paper.  
"1991, Oak St...Should be around here..." she mumbles and heads northeast, towards a tall mountain range that keeps moisture out of her city.  
A gust of wind takes the note out of her hand and it flies away. "Damn..." she mutters. "Good thing I can remember it."  
The note flies into the hand of a dark-clothed man on a roof. He reads it and smiles. He then drops the note on the ground, walks back a few steps and sinks into the shadows.  
The note flutters slightly, then it, and its message gets stuck on a piece of chewed gum.  
'Graye, I think you are too stressed out about, well, everything :P here is a place I go to relax a bit. Ask for room 6, I think you'll enjoy it!  
Indigo relaxation/therapy clinic:  
1991, Oak St.  
~Nat.'  
Little did she know, this note would change her life forever.

* * *

**NRA: sooo...how is the prologue? don't worry, Graye won't be like this downer the entire time, she is actully really awesome!**

**I will try to update soon, but it may take a little while... REVIEW!  
**


	2. disturbing places and new faces

**NRA: heyy! new update! the beggining of this has... umm...the star of this chapter is not a pretty picture, she ends up going somewhere very unplesent, and if you feel uncomfortable, you skip the first little bit, I wouldn't feel bad. (i also strangely got the idea for this chapter from a dream I had a while back...) But anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Graye's pov  
I ended up at a one-story house that took up the entire block. It seemed grey and boring, but I walked in anyways. The air did relax me a little, and I walked up to the secretary and she eyed me with look. Then she smiled at me like we were great friends.

"I would like to request room 6." I told her, and her smile faded.

"Very well, last room down that hallway." she pointed my way.

I opened the door, and stared. The room was nice, really small, but the space was used well. All there was was a bed and a shower. The room wasn't bad, not at all. It was what was ON the bed that disturbed me deeply.

A red headed man laid on the king sized mattress, covered by nothing but a short silk robe.

"So, this is my next customer?" he asked in a wanna-be seductive voice. "You know, I am the best there is at my game." his eyes traveled up and down my body hungrily. I slammed the door shut so I didn't have to see any more of that 'view'.

"Typical..." I muttered as I walked down the hallway to see if that was the only room like that. "Typical that Nat would relax at a place like this." I pressed my ear to some other doors in the hallway, and once again I heard soft moans and groans.

"Disgusting that a place like this even exists."

-~-  
(end of disturbing part)

I walked down another hallway. It seemed different. It had a greenish tint in the walls and the smell of the world after it rains.

I walked for a little ways, without finding any doors. I suddenly came upon a sign that simply said "Knives -" the arrow on the sign pointed into a room with a pool.

"Well, I could use a swim after seeing what I just saw." I said, and changed into my ever-present black bikini.

I dived into the deep end and swam a couple of feet, when I felt something change in the water. I turned to see that a grate had opened up and a lot of...robot fish? That's what it looked like, but they were swimming right at me, and they had some nasty teeth.

I swam faster and noticed something glimmer at the bottom of the other end. I got some air and sped towards the glimmering. Unlike most sane people, I didn't want to get OUT of the pool. When I reached the shiny object, I realized it was actually two knives. I smiled for a moment, got more air and grabbed the knives. I somersaulted underwater and kicked off of the wall. I crossed my arms in front of my face and held the knives in front of me so they would cut the robots.

I torpedoed into the mass of teeth and metal. While the robots seemed confused, I slashed ten of them to bits. Then seven attacked. I spun and held my new knives out and tore some of them up. Soon enough, oil was filling the pool and my ears. All of the robots were cut to pieces, and I climbed out of the now black water.

The knives I was holding morphed into black and white dragonflies and flew off. I looked around and heard the sound of clapping. I looked up to a viewing platform and saw two old men. They were wearing lab coats and they both had whitish hair.

"Who are you?" I yelled out, and they chuckled a nice old man chuckle. One tapped something and their platform sunk down to my level.

"Our names are not needed for you to know you can trust us," said one.

"All you need to know is that we are conducting an experiment, and with that little show you just put on, you're the perfect lab rat." said the other.

"Can't you just get someone else?" I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"Nope, you see, our lab here, has been modified so that only people who are able to fulfill our quest can find us." said the first.

"And how many people have seen you?" I asked, unfolding my arms.

"None. Its been getting boring." stated the second.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm the first one? So I'm like, the chosen one?"

The scientist guys smiled. "Sure, the chosen one...HEY!" he turned to a dark figure with something under his jacket, who was slinking out of the room. The person stopped and looked at us. One of the old guys tried to shoot an arrow at the guy and fails pretty badly. I don't even know where he got the bow and arrows from.

"Let me. Do I wanna kill him?" the scientists shook their heads, saying no, and I aimed an arrow at the guy. When I released it, it landed right next to the dark guy's head. He looked afraid and tried to run, but I had caught his sleeve. Before he could remove it, I shot another at his other arm and pinned it too. I then repeated it to his legs.  
The old guys walked over to him and took away what he had. It looked like a disk of some sort. The man turned and looked at me like he was sorry. The elder guys walked back to me.

"What is your birth stone?" asked one.

"Uhh, Amethyst." I said, wondering why they were asking me this.

"Good. That will be your name for now on. Use it whenever you meet someone new." he said, and then he told me to get my bag. They pushed a button on the disk thing, and a big hole opened up in the wall of the pool and water rushed into it. As I approached the two men, the first one pushed me into the pool.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I fell into the current. I was pulled with the current and into the hole. I fell, but not with the water. I was face up, and the water was rushing down right next to me.

"What the hell is this!" I yelled as I continued to fall. I saw two things fly down to me and realized they were the dragonflies that had morphed from knives. They clung into my purple hair like barrettes and I heard the waterfall hitting more water. I spun over to dive into the newer water, and as I plunged into it, another current pushed me to the right violently. When I slowed, the water was clear and bright. I kicked to the surface and gasped.

It looked like I was in the ocean. There was a massive bit of land in front of me, but I knew I was to tired to swim all the way there.

"You guys still with me?" I asked the dragonflies. In response, I heard the buzzing of drying wings in my ears. "Good."

I looked around and saw a little boat not to far off. I swam towards it and started to wave to who ever was on it.

"HEY! Could someone help me up?" I yelled. Someone looked over the edge of the boat, and then ran off. I frowned.

'Thanks a lot, kid...' I thought, but then he returned with the cutest guy with long red hair. He looked over the edge then reached to his belt. He pulled out...was that a Poke ball? What would that do?

He threw it and jumped over the edge of the ship. The ball made a flash and a Feraligator came out of it.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, and back paddled away.

"It's ok, I'm trying to help." said the boy. "I can't help if you keep swimming away like that."

"I-It's a Pokémon..." I knew about Pokémon, I have played and filled every pokédex from every game since the second gen. I didn't watch the show though, that idea went downhill after the first episode. Of course though, they weren't real, so why was this guy riding one?

He grabbed my hand and dragged me onto his Feraligator. It used hydro pump and shot us back onto the deck of the ship. Then he returned his Pokémon to the ball. I coughed up some water, and the guy stood next to me. He suddenly had a menacing glow about him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing all the way out here with no Pokémon?"

"Wait, does everybody have Pokémon here?" I asked, looking up at him. He gave me a look.

"Yes...where do YOU come from?"

"Reality bozo. Pokémon aren't real, so quit the act and show me your holograms."

He looked at me weird, and kneeled in front of me. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Yes, the idiot who just saved me with a hologram Feraligator. And to think I thought you were cute. You have successfully pissed me off." I got up and went over to the railing. "I guess I'll play your little game for a bit though...what land form is that?" I pointed to the land mass that we were getting closer to.

"Johto. Shouldn't you know that? Who are you?"

"Good, ok, my name is..." I remembered the guys who pushed me here said to use Amethyst as my name, but why? Whatever, the name suits me so I'll use it. "Call me Amethyst. I come from a distant land you may or may not know, called America. I doubt you'd recognize it though. There, we don't have Pokémon. They're just a myth that some people research as a past time." The guy stared at me in shock when I turned to look at him.

"My name's silver." he said. I nodded as I looked down into the clear sea. Something quickly swam by and I stepped up to the first beam that supported the railing.

"I see something! It's moving really quickly, but it kinda looks like a blue...dog." Silver ran to my side and looked right at where I was pointing. There was a blue blur swimming around beneath us.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"Are you serious? There is defiantly something there!" he looked again but shook his head.

"Did you drink to much ocean water? I don't see anything." he walked off a bit, then said that I should follow him.

"No! I wanna see what's down there!" I shouted at him.

"There is nothing out there, now come on! I want to get you checked for any illness's, and get you changed out of that swimming suit." he grabbed my arm and started to drag me away when a splash was heard from below. A blue blur shot into the sky and onto the deck and started to growl. Silver turned and gaped.

"See? That's what I saw! What's its name..."

"Vaporeon..." he mumbled.

"That 's it!" I said, pointing at it.

"You saw a Vaporeon in the water? That's impossible! They blend in with it until they are invisible!" he started to yell at me.

"Hey, don't yell at me for something that I did without thinking!" I yelled back at him, and a jet of water hit him in the face.

"That's it..." he grabbed another poke ball and threw it into the air. A murkrow bird Pokémon came out of it and sent a gust of wind at the Vaporeon. It was moved back a bit, then sent bubbles at the bird.

"Peck!" Silver yelled.

The bird lunged at the Eeveelution and hit it with its beak. Then Silver threw a Poke ball at it and it was caught.

He smirked and brought out a Pokédex. His smile faded when he looked at the screen.

"What? How is it still blank?" he flailed his one free hand in the air. He threw the poke ball that he had just used on Vaporeon, and when it came out, it blasted him with another jet of water.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed, falling over and pointing at him. The Vaporeon bounded over to me and nuzzled me in the neck. "Well hello little guy..."

"What are you doing with my Pokémon?" asked Silver, sitting up.

"It doesn't seem to like you." I said, and resumed scratching behind its head fin.

"Give it back, it's mine. You saw me catch it."

"Couldn't I just play with it for a while until we get on land? Then we can decide who keeps it."

"...Fine."

I turned back to the Vaporeon and looked at its pretty scales.

"I'm gonna call you...Lucy, like from the Beatles song. Your scales are like diamonds. Lucy in the sea with diamonds!" I sang. Lucy purred, looking content.

* * *

**NRA: okay, I hope I didn't disturb TO many people with that first part, but I needed her to be pissed about something. at least she didn't go with it... O_o**

**Sooo... from now on, she's gonna be called Amethyst! did any of you guys see that coming? Probably not, seeing her original name was Graye...  
**

**oh! and this is probably one of my longest chapters for any of my stories! yay! more to come!  
**


	3. Lucy, a newish friend

**Narwhal: Hey gais! sorry for the long wait for this, I had to do A LOT of editing!**

**so I've decided that this story will be split into five or so parts (one part for each region, then a part or two with all of the people together)  
**

**Each part will be mostly one person's point of view, with a few exceptions. In case you can't guess, this part of the story will be mostly Amethyst's PoV.  
**

**so this part is called Johto! (who is amazed at my originality? XD) you guys have no idea how excited I am for Kanto and Hoenn!  
**

* * *

**The New Kids**  
**Chapter** **2**  
_JOHTO_

We reached the land in about 10 minutes, and the Vaporeon wouldn't leave my side until Silver returned her to her pokeball. I had gotten changed on the ship, and Silver surprisingly was not a pervert who tried to watch me change.

"Where are you going? Could I go with you for a little bit? I mean, I have no Pokémon, and you're so strong! Could you show me around?" I asked Silver, trying to tag a long with him.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Well to tell you the truth, I haven't been here before. I am meeting a friend here at a professor's house and then leaving to explore, so having me be your tour guide is a bad idea."

"You're lying. You just don't want me to come along, huh? Why don't you just take me to the professor's house, then I'll get out of your hair."

He glanced at me from under his red bangs, then looked ahead of us. "Fine."

The rest of the walk was quiet as we looked around the small town. We came upon a big building that said: "Professor Elm's Laboratory"

"This is it..."

"Yay! Your boring, so bye!" I grabbed Lucy's pokeball from him and ran into the lab.

"Hey! Give that back!" he yelled and ran in after me.

When I ran into the center of the lab, I stopped. Silver ran up to me and tugged the Pokeball out of my hands, but I wasn't paying attention. Staring at us was a boy with black hair and a hat with goggles. I had to admit he was pretty attractive. An older man in a lab coat stood across from him.

"Silver! Why'd you take her pokeball?" asked the boy.

"It is MY Pokémon that I caught and she stole."

"Well what is it?" asked the prof.

"I'll show you."

"I wouldn't do that..." I giggled.

Silver let Lucy go and she started attacking him again. Then she walked over to me and sat on my feet.

"It sure seems to be hers, Silver," said the boy.

"Oh, he's telling the truth, he caught her. But she hates him! When ever he lets her out, she attacks him and acts like I'm her trainer." I said, looking up from scratching Lucy.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed the boy. The Prof. Looked deep in thought.

"What's more." Silver said. "When I caught it, my pokédex didn't record any data!"

"Now that's weird, but where did you find this girl, Silver?"

"In the ocean."

"May I elaborate?" I yelled when they weren't letting me into the conversation.

"Oh, of course. Please explain." said Elm.

"My name is Amethyst, and I come from a place called America. The thing is, we don't have Pokémon there. As shocking as it is for you to know I don't have them, it's just as shocking to me to know that you DO have them." I started. "So, today I was in this pool, talking with some men that looked kinda like you Elm, but with gray hair. They suddenly push me into the pool and it pushes me somehow into the ocean near Silver's ship. He picks me up, then I see the Vaporeon in the water and he thinks I'm crazy, but when he gets me away from the railing, She jumps out of the water and onto the deck. Silver catches her, she attacks him still, I laugh, and she nuzzles me. Now we are sitting here talking." As I was talking, I wondered if it was smart to be telling them all of this.

"Wait, you saw her before she came out if the water?" asked Prof. Elm.

"Yes, why is that such a big shock to everybody?" I ask.

"Cause nobody's ever seen one while it's swimming," said the boy, his eyes wide. "By the way, my name is Gold. I'm friends and rivals with silver."

"Wow, tough relationship"

"Miss Amethyst?" I turned to Elm.

"Yeah?"

"How is it that you know about Pokémon but you don't have them inn your land?"

"Yeah, kinda weird." said Gold.

"Because they're in a video game where I live. We play with them virtually."

"You said they were a myth!" said Silver.

"Yeah, I think that they might've been real at one time, there's no way to know for sure. That's why I call 'em a myth."

"I see..." said Elm, scratching his chin. "Excuse me, I need to make a call." he walked off into another room.

A few awkward moments went by, with me scratching Lucy, and Gold and Silver being dead quiet. I broke the silence after a moment.

"You know what? The games about Pokémon are named after colors. My sister and I got some older games for our first ones, and hers was called Gold, and mine was Silver." giving them no time to react to what I said, prof. Elm walked back in with an interesting look on his face.

"It seems that a strange person has arrived in each region, one for Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. They all tell a similar story of two elder men in lab suits who tested them then pushed them down a hole or tunnel of sorts. They have all had a Pokémon attack them, someone catches it, then the Pokémon makes friends with the stranger, instead of the trainer who caught It." he looked down at Lucy. "Each person seems to attract a certain type of Pokémon. The boy from Hoenn only catches the eye of human-like Pokémon, the girl from Kanto attracts dragon type Pokémon, but it seems only dragons without wings so far. The girl from Unova has Pokémon that can sing or make music, and the boy from Sinnoh has dog-like ones. It's very peculiar."

"And you say each person didn't realize that Pokémon were real?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes, it's strange, but while I try to figure out what's going on, why don't you go on a quest to find the other kids who arrived, and see what other Pokémon have a liking to you? Who knows, it could be fun!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I want to do that, but what about Lucy? She belongs to Silver, technically."

Prof. Elm thought about that, and then turned to Silver. "Why don't you give her your Vaporeon, it doesn't seem to like you anyways."

Silver looked shocked, then angry. "I'm not just gonna give her away! She's mine! If that girl wants her, she'll have to give me something in return!"

"Ok, I have something." I said, Elm and Silver turned to me. "It's not a Pokémon, but it's still pretty cool." I removed one of the dragonflies from my hair and Silver looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't want your damn hair pin!"

"Shut up, it's not just a hair pin, see?"

I threw the dragonfly in the air. It buzzed and flew a few circles around my head, then morphed into the knife.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked Gold, inspecting the knife.

"I don't know, the old men gave them to me. During my test, I had to defeat some robot things underwater, and these were given to me as my weapon."

"Whoa..." said Gold. Silver looked away like he was indifferent.

I held my palm flat and the knife went back to being a Dragonfly. It flew up and clipped itself back into my hair.

"Just take her," mumbled Silver.

"What? But what about-"

"Just take the damn Vaporeon, and get out of here." said silver, and walked into another room.

"So this quest, what do I have to do?" I asked Elm after a moment. He smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask! Now, I have a little information on Eevee and its evolutions, but not much. What I want you to do is take this special belt that will hold up to nine Pokémon, and try to find every kind of Eeveelution. I have a feeling your 'specialty' is in the rabbit like Pokémon known as the evolutions of Eevee, and maybe some others." he gave me the nine-pokeball belt, and a few pokeballs.

"Here's Vaporeon's ball, and five empty ones. I think you should also find the four other kids from each land. They may help you with your journey."

"Thanks professor" I said, and then ran out of the lab with Lucy on my heels.

* * *

**So? how was it? I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

**Don't worry, you will meet the others next chapter I think! I'm pretty sure it's my favorite chapter so far, because it will have some of Gold's perveness that we all love so much! XD and the way Amethyst handles it... HAHAHA!  
**

**Alright, now I must let you all go so you guys can REVIEW! (please?)  
**


	4. Tiger

**Narwhal: early update because I am excited about this chapter! I know that Firey will enjoy it! XD**

* * *

**The New Kids  
****Chapter 3  
_Johto_  
**

As I neared the exit of the town, heard footsteps behind me.

"Wait! Amethyst, wait!" I turned to see Gold running after me.

"What?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Elm said that since you're going on a quest, you should have one of these!" Gold said, gasping between words. He handed me a purple object, and when I opened it, a screen flashed to life. I recognized it as a pokédex.

"Guess were rivals now, huh?" said Gold, smiling. I just looked at him. "Well, better get back to Prof. Elm!" Gold said, and turned around.

"Wait, Gold?" he turned around and looked at me with a smile on his face. "Uhh...well, see ya!" I turned around and ran onto the trail. I didn't know what happened there, I never loose my train of thought mid-conversation... What's going on?

While I was thinking, I didn't notice the body in front of me. I crashed into it and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry! I didn't mean t-" I looked down to the little girl that was next to me. She was crying and hiding her face. "A-are you ok? Did I hurt you?" she shook her head as I helped her up.

"It wasn't you, I-it's...my home..."

"What? What's wrong with your home? Did something happen?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing that someone like you would care about." she said and started to turn when she saw Lucy. Her eyes widened and then looked back at me. "Water?"

I looked at her with what I knew was a weird look. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Come with me." and she took my hand and led me away into the forest.

Soon after we were walking, smoke filled the air and a glow surrounded us.

"This was all done by a Pokémon," the little girl sniffed.

"One Pokémon? Wow, what amazing power."

We came upon a village, or what was left of one. Nearly every building was burning or collapsed and no Pokémon was in sight.

"Are you sure it's still here?" I asked the girl, but as soon as I said it, another house went up in flames and a red blur burst through it. The red spot moved to fast for me to make it out, but it continued to blast fire at any thing in its way.

"Hold onto these." I took out the dragonflies from my hair and set them on a part of the girl's hair. She looked at them with curiosity as Lucy and I walked in amongst the flames.

The red blur Stopped in front of us and glared up at me. I could barely make out its shape in the flames, its color was the exact same shade of red and orange as the fire around us.

"Flareon." I whispered. I knew the Pokémon as soon as I made out the tail and rabbit ears. It growled at me and launched a fire ball at me, but Lucy quickly dowsed the flames with her hydro pump.

"Lucy! Aurora Beam!" A rainbow beam shot out of Lucy's mouth and hit the Flareon dead on. I threw a pokeball at the severely weakened fire Pokémon and it became caught almost as soon as the sphere touched the air around it. I ran to pick it up while Lucy put out more flames.

"Thank you, you caught the mean Pokémon!" cried the little girl, who was running towards me.

"Wait, don't come near, a building might collapse!" I yelled to her. She stopped and looked around, fear in her eyes as she slowly backed up. "Lucy, use water sport." I told my Pokémon calmly after checking her moves in the pokedex. She obliged and forced a spray of water into the air. It came back down as a rain seconds later and the fire went out slowly.

I walked back to the little girl. "So, where are all the people of the village? It doesn't seem like there's anybody here."

The girl looked down and sighed. "They all ran away when the first flames went up. I had been playing hide and seek, and suddenly nobody was there." Her voice trembled a bit. "This is the only home I have, I didn't want it to burn. So that's why I went out to find water Pokémon trainer. Nobody would help though... Before you came along, of course!" she brightened up considerably. "You caught the mean Pokémon that did this!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which..." I took my new friend's ball and threw it in the air. It opened and the girl backed up a few steps in fear.

The Flareon growled menacingly at the girl.

I smacked its head lightly. "No Tiger, she's a friend." Tiger looked at me incredulously, then looked back at the little girl.

"Go on, pet him. He won't bite, or burn I should say." I laughed.

She looked at Tiger and stretched out her hand carefully. She froze mid-way to Tiger's head. Tiger looked up at her with big eyes and put his head on her hand like a cat would. The girl gave a little 'eek', then stroked the fur that looks like fire on his head.

"see? He's not all that bad. He must've had a reason for hurting your people, can you think of anything that could've set him off?" I asked her, scratching Tiger's spine and getting his back to arch. The girl gave me a look that said she was thinking.

"not really, we were just clearing some forest to make room for farms."

"that's it" I said and snapped my fingers. "you were forcing Pokémon out of their homes by clearing the forest. See, that's a big problem where I live, but very few Pokémon actually attacks like that." I decided not to tell her about how I don't really have Pokémon where I live. "by the way, what's your name? How old are you?"

"my name? I-it's Reina." she said, blushing slightly. "I'm twelve, but I know I don't look it."

"that's a pretty name, I like it." I smiled, secretly shocked at how old she was. She looked about seven or eight.

She looked up at me with eyes close to tears. "w-will you come back and visit me?"

I ruffled her hair. "you know, I am on a very important quest to get back to my home land, so I won't promise anything. But if I'm in the area I'll check to see if your home." she smiled a bit. "but it might be simpler for you to come find me. I have a feeling it'll be easier for you to track me down, then I to find you again, Reina." she gave me a huge grin and punched the air.

"yeah! I'll come find you when I get stronger, and I will help you find your way back home!" she yelled.

I started walking away, but remembered to tell her something. "don't forget what I said! No matter how scary or mad a Pokémon may seem, there is always a reason...except for mankey. Stay away from Mankey!" I shouted at Reina, who was still wildly waving goodbye to me.

"I won't disappoint you!" she yelled back, and ran into the forest.

XXXX  
Within minutes of leaving Reina, I found a town similar to the first one I was in. An old man was standing at the entrance of the town, so I talked to him.

"would you like me to show you around?" he asked.

"umm...no thanks..." I said, confused at this guy just asking to show me a town that I could already see the border of.

"ohh, but I insist that I do! I will even give you a present at the end of the tour!" he said.

I realized that this was the same guys that gives you a map in the gold and silver games.

"ok, sure man. Show me the town."

X  
"And this here is a patch of grass. And over here is a sign." continued the old man. We had been walking around town for over an hour now. He was pointing out things that were useless to me.

"and this is a flowerpot owned by the lady who also owns this house! Now isn't that peculiar?"

"yeah man, it's soooo weird." I said. A glint caught my eye. I looked to the entrance of the town and saw Gold. I got his attention and had him come over.

"what's up? Why are you following this guy around?"

"that, my friend is what you're going to help me with." I said and tapped the old man's shoulder.

"sir, I really hate to cut the tour short, but I have to meet a friend over there." I pointed to the exit of the town.

The old man grew sad. "now isn't that a shame..."

"I know sir, but my other friend here," I gestured to Gold. "he would enjoy your tour very much. You should start over for him."

The old man grinned and dragged Gold away and to the start of the tour. As I ran to the exit, I noticed a girl with black hair and ponytails that was snickering at what I just pulled off. She noticed me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled and gave her the Spock symbol back. a confused look cross her face as she tried to put her fingers how I had.

I laughed and continued on to the next route.

XXXX  
"hey! Wait up!" I turned and saw the girl from before running towards me, waving.

I stopped and stuck my hands in my pockets. "yeah?"

"w-who are you? How do you know Gold?"

I felt my expression light up. "you know him too? I just met him, when I got here. Silver found me off the coast, and brought me back to shore. I stole his newly caught Vaporeon, and professor Elm gave me a Pokédex!"

Clearly, this was a little to much information for the girl to take in at one time, because she looked at me blankly, before having to sit down.

"you're a pokédex holder too?" she asked finally, looking up at me.

_Too? OH!_I thought, realization dawing on me.

"yeah! See?" I pulled out the lavender pokédex.

"Wow! It's so pretty! Anyways, my name is Crystal, but you can call me Crys!" she said, standing back up and holding out her hand for me to shake. I took it.

"my name is Amethyst!" I smiled at Crys.

"Crys!" called out a familiar voice. Crystal tensed up and slowly turned around. I looked behind her and saw Gold running up to us.

"what Gold?!" she shouted with anger clear in her tone. Gold didn't flinch.

"oh, you found the new Vulpix in town, huh?" he asked when he noticed me. I sweat dropped, not quite understanding

"PERV!" shouted Crys as she hit him upside the head.

Then it clicked. He just called me hot.

"awl! Thanks!" I cheered as I put my hands behind my head. Both Gold and Crystal looked at me in shock. Then Gold grinned and slid up next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down to my ear.

"I have much more where that comes from." he whispered.

"And where's that? Wait, let me guess. Downstairs."

Crys, who was only hearing half the conversation looked really confused. Gold looked at my serious face, then cracked up, laughing on the ground.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me with a death glare.

"oh yeah, just remembered what you did to me just now." he said.

"huh? Oh yeah. You forgot about that? It was funny." I giggled. "wait, were you by any chance following me?"

"WHAT? wh-no, I-I was meeting Crys!" he shouted.

"you were? I didn't know that." said Crys. I looked at Gold, who was still sitting on the ground.

"so, what WERE you doing?" I asked, both Crys and I towering over him, our arms crossed over our chests.

Then, I got the strangest feeling. I looked up at the tree line. I knew somebody was there.

"hey yo, Silver! Come out here too!" I yelled. Gold made a little squeak as Sliver jumped out from a tree.

"noo ...damn It." groaned Gold.

"so, what were the both of you doing?" I asked, Crys nodding to my question and giving Gold a nasty look.

"I uhh... I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! it was all Silver's idea!" he yelled and scrambled backwards. Silver looked irritated.

"Gold, I have better things to do than help you spy on girls, except you dragged me along with the help of a little blackmail. Do you really think this was all my idea?" he said, staying calm.

"well if that's the case, then..." I walked over to Gold, who whimpered. I looked down at him menacingly, then sat on his stomach. He coughed a little and looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am.

"get off me, will ya?" he said, raising his voice a little.

"nope." I said, crossing my legs. I looked at Crys and Silver and smiled. They both sweat dropped.

"why are you sitting on me? Get off!" he started to yell.

"no. You were stalking me, so I will sit on you until I decide to stop sitting on you."

"this isn't punishment! It's-"

"sexual assault? Is that what you were going to say?" I smiled down at him. He froze and looked at me.

XXXX  
Crystal's PoV

I couldn't see what exactly was going on, but I knew that Gold stopped yelling. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Then Amethyst started to laugh. While she was distracted, Gold grabbed at her waist and flipped her over, so he was on top of her.

"Oh god, what is he-" I started to say, but Silver stopped me by holding up a finger.

I looked back at the two just in time to see Amethyst kick Gold in the gut, hurling him off of her and away a few feet. They both stood up and stared at each other for a minute. Then Gold grinned a huge grin.

"I'll get you for that." he called to her.

"we'll see about that!" she yelled and started running towards Mr. Pokémon's house. Gold ran after her at top speed.

"should we follow them?" Asked Silver. I nodded.

"just in case he tries something if he catches her."

We started walking towards where they had run off.

XXXX  
Gold's PoV

Damn, this girl could run fast, and hide well! I was running my fastest and still lost track of her every so often. She could seem to trip, and I would think I got her when she pops up somewhere twenty feet in front of where she had just been.

I decided to release my Pokémon and have them help catch her. I was intent on getting her back for that. I took out Explotaro and he began running next to me. He gave me a look that asked what was going on.

"catch that girl!" I told him. He looked up at the running girl in front of us and sped up more, giving chase. He was a good ten feet away from her when he was pushed backwards. I was able to get closer to see a Flareon growling at us, and running backwards. We couldn't catch it when it was running backwards, but it seemed set on battling us.

"now's not the best time, but I don't have a Flareon, so that'll be cool. Explotaro! Use flame thrower!" the Flareon took the attack with barely any damage. It then ran straight at us and hit Explotaro with a very powerful fire fang. It bit him quickly, then finally used a crazy fast and powerful fire blast. Explotaro was barely hanging on. I decided to just throw a Timer ball to catch it. When I threw it, the Flareon dodged it by jumping straight up then used tackle, straight at me. It crashed into me, then just sat on my stomach, licking its paw.

"ugh, get off!" I groaned. Instead, a Vaporeon appeared and sat on me too.

"good job, Tiger, Lucy." said a familiar voice. I tried to look over the two Pokémon on top of me and just barely saw Amethyst healing Explotaro with a berry.

"thanks. For healing him, I mean. Not for doing this." I coughed out while gesturing to the Flareon and Vaporeon.

"well I couldn't let him just stay there with barely no health, he would just look so pathetic." she said, walking more into my view. She sat next to me and began to scratch the Flareon behind the ear.

"this is Tiger, I caught him a few hours ago. He was burning a village down for destroying the forest to make room for farmland. I calmed him when I caught him." she said, tenderness in both her eyes and voice. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"you sure like Pokémon, huh?" I asked her.

She looked at me and her eyes got big.

"well, yeah. They bond with you so quickly, and protect you if you need protection. They seem to always be there for you. Besides..." she looked up at the sky and dropped her hand, resting it on my thigh. "they live pretty much forever. You usually don't have to see them die, just faint. There is always something to cure them with. It might be hard for you to see them get a burn or something, but watching a loved pet slowly die is even worse." she looked back down at the ground.

I noticed some tears coming to her eyes, and I felt the need to comfort her, but there were two Pokémon sitting on me. She looked up a little and noticed the placement of her hand. She moved it off my thigh and into her lap, a little red coming to her cheeks. My thigh suddenly felt really cold. "sorry."

An idea started coming to mind, but then Tiger and Lucy jumped up off of me and something else was on me. I looked down and saw that Amethyst was laying across my stomach now.

_I guess that'll work to._ I thought. _That was what I was trying to get her to do, anyways._

I looked around and realized we were almost to Mr. Pokémon's house. If he looked out his window, he'd probably see one of our heads in the grass.

"why did I expect anything else?" asked a familiar voice from above us.

"Oh hey Crys." I said. "mind getting her off me?" I grunted, trying to look uncomfortable, even though I didn't mind this as much.

Silver walked up and picked up Amethyst who was...asleep? How could she fall asleep like that? Silver looked at her, then set her on the ground next to Crystal.

"what did you do to her?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything," I said while sitting up and rubbing my head. "she battled me one on one with Explotaro against Tiger, her new Flareon and kicked my ass. Then she just laid on my stomach."

I looked at the purple haired girl and saw that Tiger had put himself between her head and the ground so that he was now a fluffy pillow, and Lucy was curled up in her arms.

"It's weird." I started. "she's only had these Pokémon for a couple of hours and she has a bond with them that only a few trainers have with Pokémon. And those trainers had their Pokémon for years and years."

"yeah, I wonder if the other strange people have similar bonds..." said Crystal while Sliver grunted.

XXXX  
-meanwhile, in Kanto-

"Jade! Calm down!" Red yelled.

"this is so cool! Oh my god, I love dragons!" cried the girl called Jade. She was currently riding on a Dragonair that had been originally caught by Blue. Her excitement was running into the dragon type and causing it to use its weather changing powers.

"JADE! Stop it!" cried Yellow. "you are messing up the weather!"

For the first time, Jade looked up and noticed the snow and hail falling out of the clear blue sky.

"huh. That's weird." she said, sliding down the back of her Dragonair. "sorry guys, I just REALLY like Pokémon!" she said to the original pokédex holders as the snow slowed down.

"crazy chick." grumbled Green who was standing off to the side.

"you know what? I like you! I think we will make great friends!" smiled Blue.

"are you going to do that again?" asked Yellow timidly.

"Dear Arceus, don't DO that! You might hurt somebody!" Groaned Red.

Jade just smiled a sweet smile and flipped her blue-dyed hair behind her right shoulder.

XXXX  
-in Hoenn-

"please won't you change into this? Your outfit doesn't suit you! I won't go outside with you dressed like that!" cried Ruby, holding up an outfit similar to his own, but dark orange and black.

"No! Get away from me!" shouted a boy with black shaggy hair and gray eyes.

"Ruby, stop pestering him, He just got here!" yelled Sapphire.

"but he looks so distasteful!"

"who cares? I'm my own person!" cried the boy and ran out of the room, followed by the Gardevoir that Emerald had caught then given him before leaving an hour before.

"OPAL!" both of the pokédex holders shouted after him.

XXXX  
-in Sinnoh-

"soooo..." a boy a few years younger than the other new people at 13 said. He was sitting with Platina, Dia, and Pearl at a table, eating lunch.

"yes?" asked Platina.

"are we gonna go fight somebody or something?"

"is there somebody who deserves to be fought?" asked Platina.

"umm. No, but I'm bored! I want to do something with Zelly!" he cried, pointing to a Buizel that was sitting against the boy's chair.

"Alexandrite..." sighed Pearl.

"I told you to just call me Alex!" yelled the short-tempered boy.

"calm down and have some of this food I made." said Dia, holding out a plate with different foods on it. Alex took a cookie and ate it.

"Seriously! It thought I would be battling by now and holy crap, this is...really good..." he sat back down and took a few more cookies off the table.

The Pokedex holders of Sinnoh smiled at him.

XXXX  
-in Unova-

"hey, you coming? We need to train you..." said White.

"nah, I'm just gonna chill out here." said a 16 year old girl with blonde and red hair.

"you can't expect to get stronger if you listen to your Pokemon play music all day!" cried Black.

"and I want to get stronger why?" asked the girl. Black and white looked at each other, then back at the slightly older girl.

"so you can get back to your world?"

"nah, I don't want to go back. I like it here. Really laid back." she said while listening to her cinccino sing. Black and White sweat dropped.

Suddenly, a beam of energy came across the field and hit the ground next to the girl, flinging her and her Pokémon up and over a few feet.

"uhg, Cin-cin! Giga impact!" the Cinccino ran into the woods where the attack had come from and used the powerful move. A Samurott was thrown out of the trees, but got back up and stared the chinchilla Pokemon down.

A boy's voice came from the trees. "Samurott, use Blizzard."

A snowy blast shot out of the water Pokemon's mouth and aimed for the Cinccino that was wandering out of the woods, along with a boy with blue/black hair.

"Cheren!" cried White.

"Cin-cin, dodge, then hyper beam!" yelled the girl who was attacked.

The small Pokémon leapt out of the way in a burst of amazing speed, then opened its mouth, creating a beam of light and energy. It struck the Samurott straight on the seashell horn and it fainted. The cinccino dropped onto the girl's shoulder as Cheren returned his fainted Pokémon.

"Cin-cin, could you sing to me again?" 'cin cinno!' it cried, then began to sing another beautiful tune.

"Citrine..." sighed White.

XXXX  
-all of the regions-

"what are we going to do with these people?" sighed the pokédex holders, both old and new.

* * *

**How did you guys like that long chapter? personally, this chapter and the first part of next chapter are my favorite parts so far.**

**what do you guys think of the four other people? This is them, in list form:  
**

**Amethyst- Female, 15, long purple hair, and light purple eyes.  
Team(so far):  
Lucy- female Vaporeon, Gentle, Hydration ability. moves: Aurora Beam, Hydro Pump, Water Sport, -  
Tiger- male Flareon, Rash, Guts ability. moves: Fire Fang, Fire Blast, ?, -  
**

**Jade- Female, 15, hair is medium length and dyed blue, original color unknown. her eyes are sea green.  
Team:  
?-Dragonair  
*rest unknown  
**

**Opal- Male, 15, shaggy, black hair. his eyes are grey.  
Team:  
?-Gardevoir  
*rest unknown  
**

**Alexandrite (Alex)- Male, 13, short blonde hair, icey blue eyes  
Team:  
Zelly- male Buizel  
(yes, I know that Buizels are weasles, not dogs, but they are kinda dog like, and I wanted his first Pokemon to not be something that people would expect like Growlithe, Houndour, or Riolu!)  
*rest unknown  
**

**Citrine- Female, 16, shoulder length blonde and red hair(not strawberry blonde, parts are highlighted red) and reddish brown eyes.  
Team:  
Cin-Cin- Female Cinccino. moves: Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Sing, -  
*rest unknown  
**

**Please review, because if you don't, I feel like nobody is reading, or just doesn't care! I appreciate the alerts, but when people review, it makes me think they actually care that I am writing this! (long reviews are love! XD)  
**


End file.
